the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Raven Reyes
Raven Reyes (*2130, Ark) ist ein Hauptcharakter der zweiten, dritten, vierten, fünften, sechsten und siebten Staffel der Serie The 100. In der ersten Staffel war sie ein Nebencharakter. Verkörpert wird ihre Rolle seit der Folge Wir sind nicht allein von Lindsey Morgan. Im deutschen wird sie von Caroline Combrinck synchronisiert. Raven wurde von Abigail Griffin gebeten, eine alte Rettungskapsel zu restaurieren. Anstelle von Abby reist jedoch Raven damit zur Erde und wird ein Teil der Jugendlichen. Sie reparierte den Funkkontakt zur Ark und baute zusätzlich Walkie-Talkies, Bomben, Munition und Granaten. Trotz einer schlimmes Verletzung schafft sie die Explosion des Dropships herbeizuführen und damit die Delinquenten vor den Groundern zu retten. Nach der Schlacht hat sie stark mit den Folgen der Verletzung zu kämpfen, die es ihr unmöglich macht beide Beine zu benutzen. Sie versucht sich dennoch nützlich zu machen und unterstützt Jacapo Sinclair mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Im Krieg gegen Mount Weather sorgt sie für Funkkontakt zwischen Camp Jaha und den gefangenen Delinquenten. Als sie zusammen mit Kyle Wick den Damm sprengt, wird sie von den Mountain Men gefangen genommen und für die Knochenmarkernte benutzt. Zurück im Camp der Sky People versucht Raven ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen, kann durch die Schmerzen im Bein. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Bein treiben Raven dazu, sich dem Kult um A.L.I.E. anzuschließen, da Jaha ihr ein Leben ohne Schmerz verspricht. Raven rebelliert gegen A.L.I.E. als sie erfährt, das der Chip auch "schmerzliche" Erinnerungen gelöscht hat, was die K.I. dazu bring die volle Kontrolle über Ravens Körper zu übernehmen. Unter dem Einfluss von A.L.I.E. verletzt und verrät sie ihre Freunde, die Helfen und schlussendlich erfolgreich den Chip entfernen. Sie behält einen kleinen Teil des Codes von A.L.I.E. im Kopf, der ihrem Gehirn ein Upgrade verpasste und sie insgesamt schlaue machte. Nach dem Krieg gegen A.L.I.E. nach Arkadia zurückgekehrt, koordiniert sie die Reparaturen an der Alpha Station, um sich vor der bevorstehenden zweiten nuklearen Apokalypse zu schützen. Nachdem Raven entdeckt hat, dass Nightbloods strahlenresistent sind, geht sie mit einem kleinen Team zu Beccas Insel, um herauszufinden, wie man das Blut entwickelt. Dort beginnt Raven Krampfanfälle und Halluzinationen zu bekommen, schafft es jedoch, sich zu heilen. Am Ende entkommt sie Praimfaya II, indem sie sich mit Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, Echo und Bellamy in einer Rakete zum Go-Sci Ring im Weltraum schickt. Sechs Jahre verbringt sie mit der Spacekru in den Trümmern der Ark, bis sie wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren. Zeitgleich landet jedoch auch ein Gefangenentransporter eines Raumschiffs, das lange vor der ersten nuklearen Katastrophe die Erde verlassen hatte. Im Kampf um Eden, dem letzten grünem Tal des Planeten, entwickelt sie romantische Gefühle für Miles Shaw, dem Piloten der Eligius Gefangenen, der bereits zu Beginn des Konflikts der Wonkru und Spacekru half. 125 Jahre, nachdem Paxton McCreary die Erdatmosphäre mit der Damocles Bombe endgültig vergiftet hat, wach Raven aus dem Kryoschlaf auf. Sie verbleibt zunächst auf der Eligius IV, während ihre Freunde Mond Alpha erkunden. Als sie selbst ankommt, arbeitet sie zunächst in einer Maschinenwerkstatt und erkundet Sanctum. Als die Spannungen zwischen Wonkru und den Primes zunehmen, wurde sie zur Hauptpilotin und flog die Gagarin vom Mond zurück zur Eligius IV. Sie stellte erfolgreich Nightblood für Abby her und entfernte Sheidheda dauerhaft aus der Flamme, zerstörte dabei jedoch den Chip. Vergangenheit Raven wuchs auf der Mechanik Station der Ark auf. Ihre Mutter kümmerte sich nicht um ihre Tochter und benutze ihre Rations-Marken um sich dafür Alkohol zu kaufen. Finn, ein Junge der nebenan lebte, teilte seine Rationen mit ihr und zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt begannen die beiden eine romantische Beziehung. Zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag bekommt sie von Finn einen Anhänger aus Metall, den er selbst gebastelt hat und wie ein Rabe aussieht. Er soll ihr bei den Test zu Zero-G Mechanikerin Glück bringen. Raven schafft den Test mit dem aller ersten perfekten Ergebnis seit es die Ark gibt. Allerdings fällt sie durch physischen Test da sie einen seltenen Herzfehler hat. Später am Tag bekommt sie von Finn ein weiteres Geburtstagsgeschenk. Er gibt ihr einen der Raumanzüge aus der Wartungsstation und hat sogar einen Patch mit ihrem Namen besorgt. Er ermöglicht ihr damit einen Spaziergang im All, von dem sie schon immer geträumt hat. Nach ihrem Ausflug kommt es aber zu einem Zwischenfall in der Luftschleuse, wobei Sauerstoffrationen für drei Monate verschwendet werden. Um Raven zu schützen steigt Finn in den Raumanzug und gibt vor den Ark Wachen an das er den illegalen Ausflug gemacht hat. Er rettet ihr damit das Leben, da Raven zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja schon 18 Jahre alt war und für dieses Verbrechen gefloated worden wäre. Während Finn in der Sky Box eingesperrt ist, besucht ihn Raven an jedem Besuchstag. Später offenbart ihr Sinclair, das Raven doch als Zero-G Mechanikerin zugelassen wird und sie damit die jüngste Zero-G Mechanikerin seit 52 Jahren ist. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = |-|Staffel Zwei = Die 48 Unruhe im Berg Neue Freunde Menschenversuche Ein Krieg zieht auf Spacewalker Abschied Machtkampf Schwer wiegt die Krone Vertrauen Verrat Das gelobte Land |-|Staffel Drei = Wanheda (1) Raven repariert gerade den Landrover als Bellamy in die Halle kommt um auf eine Erkundungstour zu gehen. Raven begleitet Bellamy zusammen mit Monty, Jasper und Nathan auf der Suche nach Clarke. Raven fährt den Jeep nach draußen wo Octavia ebenfalls wartet. Im Jeep hört Jasper zunächst für sich alleine Musik bis Monty ihn auffordert die Musik mit den anderen zu teilen. Jasper beginnt den Text des Liedes mit zu singen und schnell steigen auch Raven und Nathan mit ein. Jasper geht vollkommen auf beim singen und auch Raven lächelt. Plötzlich erscheint ein Signal auf dem Radar im Jeep und sie halten an. Als Octavia nachfragt was los sei erklärt Monty das ein Signal auf dem Radar ist das zur Ark gehört. Ein Signal von der Farm Station aus Sektor 8, welcher jedoch zum Territorium der Ice Nation gehört. Sie beschließen nachzusehen und machen sich auf den Weg dem Signal zu folgen. Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Nathan, Jasper und Monty haben das Signal aufgespürt. Sie treffen auf eine Gruppe von drei berittenen Groundern der Ice Nation. Octavia stellt sich vor die Gruppe der Delinquenten und versucht mit den Groundern zu in Trigedasleng zu sprechen. Sie erklärt ihnen das sie nur auf der suche nach ihren Leuten sind. Die Grounder sind auf der suche nach "Wanheda". Einer der Grounder trägt das Signal das Monty auf dem Radar aufgespürt hat. Jasper eilt nach vorn und schnappt sich das Signal während Octavia versucht die Situation zu entschärfen. Der Grounder greift nach Jasper und hält ihm ein Messer als die Kehle. Er möchte wissen wo "Wanheda" ist. Octavia erklärt das sie nicht wissen wer oder was Wanheda ist, sie sich aber gegenseitig helfen könnten. Als Jasper zu lachen beginnt, schneidet ihm der Grounder langsam mit dem Messer die Kehle entlang. Bellamy schießt auf ihn und Nathan und Raven erledigen die beiden anderen. Als sich der verwundete Grounder aufrafft um Jasper zu töten wirft ihm Octavia ihr Schwert entgegen und tötet ihn. Über den Funk können sie Kane hören der nach Bellamy verlangt. Er soll sich zu Sektor 4 begeben. Raven, Jasper und Miller nehmen die Pferde der Ice Nation Krieger und machen sich auf den Weg zurück nach Arkadia während Bellamy und Monty sich mit dem Jeep auf den Weg zu Kane machen. Abby, Jackson und Lincoln kommen an das Tor von Arkadia als Raven und die anderen ankommen. Jackson bringt den verletzten Jasper auf die Krankenstation und Abby erkundigt sich bei Raven nach Clarke. Da Raven nicht alleine vom Pferd herunter kommt hilft ihr Abby. Weiter Hilfe lehnt Raven allerdings ab. Auf der Krankenstation trifft Raven erneut auf Abigail die sich nach Ravens Schmerzen erkundigt. Raven hat jedoch weniger Lust über sich zu sprechen als über Abigail selbst. Sie wirft ihr vor das sie als Ärztin und als Kanzlerin versagt. Zurück in Arkadia, Raven und Gina sind in einem Gemeinschaftsraum mit einigen anderen Bewohnern des Camps die Sachen aus der Versorgungstour aus Mount Weather sortieren. Macallan, ein Jugendlicher der Sky People, versucht eins der Schmuckstücke zu nehmen und wird von Raven erwischt. Sie bietet ihm das Stück an wenn er für alle ein Lied zu besten gibt. Der Junge geht zu einem Klavier herüber das sie aus Mount Weather geholt haben und beginnt zu singen. Als Abby erscheint fragt Raven sie ob sie als ihre Ärztin oder Kanzlerin hier sei. Als Abby sagt das sie als Freund hier sei sagt ihr Raven "shut up and drink" ("Sei ruhig und trink"). Der 13. Clan Raven kommt mit Bellamy, Octavia Gina und vor einem Eingang von Mount Weather an. Bellamy und Octavia gehen voran während Raven erzählt Gina wie sie einmal Sinclair auf der Ark das Leben gerettet hat und das er seitdem vertraut das Raven alles schafft. Im Gemeinschaftsraum von Mount Weather sitzt ein Teil der Überlebenden der Farm Station zusammen. Pike begrüßt die Delinquenten von dem sie erfahren das sich insgesamt 36 hier niedergelassen haben. Sinclair kommt dazu und erklärt das die Krankenstation kein Strom hat und es bei anderen zu Schwankungen kommt und Raven ihm helfen muss. In Mount Weather flackern die Lichter. Raven und Gina sind mit Sinclair auf dem Weg zur Versammlungshalle, nachdem sie zu einem Notfall gerufen wurden. Als Pike und Bellamy Echo in der Versammlungshalle befragen, bewaffnen sich die Überlebenden der Farm Station. Echo offenbart das die Versammlung in Polis eine Falle ist und wird von Bellamy verteidigt. Als Sinclair erscheint beginnt er mit Pike über den Einsatz der Raketen zu diskutieren. Raven bietet ihnen ihre Hilfe an um die Startcodes herauszufinden. Sinclair, Raven und Gina durchsuchen die Computer nach den Startcodes der Raketen. Gina kommt auf die Idee das Dante die Codes vielleicht aufgeschrieben hat und macht sich auf den Weg zum ehemaligen Büro des Präsidenten. Sowohl Sinclair als auch Raven können die Startcodes nicht finden. Raven ist frustriert und gibt auf als Sinclair ihr sagt das sie niemand ist der aufgibt. Das sie immer alles tut um etwas zu reparieren und die Fehler zu beheben. Das sie denkt das sie den Schmerz verdient hat und deswegen eine Behandlung durch Abby verweigert. Raven fragt ihn daraufhin ob sie nicht einfach kaputt ist und Sinclair sagt ihr das er ihr damals trotz Herzfehler eine Chance gegeben hat. Gina funkt den Beiden das sie ebenfalls keine Codes gefunden hat als sich der Attentäter herein schleicht und sie ersticht. Während der Attentäter auf einem Paneel im Schreibtisch einen Code eingibt und den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus auslöst versucht Raven Gina über Funk zu erreichen. Nachdem Gina sich zum Funkgerät geschleppt hat informiert sie die beiden über den Attentäter und die baldige Explosion. Raven und Sinclair beginnen die Jagt auf den Attentäter der, von Sinclair verfolgt, nach draußen läuft. Im Kampf gewinnt er die Oberhand, wird allerdings von Raven erschossen bevor er auch Sinclair töten kann. Sinclair findet die Codes auf dem Arm des Attentäter, Raven kann Gina allerdings nicht über den Funk erreichen. Gina ist Tod und die letzten Sekunden des Countdown reflektieren sich in Ginas Auge bevor alles Explodiert und Farm Station Bewohner tötet die sich drinnen aufgehalten haben. Sinclair und Raven werden durch die Wucht der Explosion ein Stück weg geschleudert. Blutgetränktes Land Vergifteter Boden Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln Die Gestohlene Flamme Der Fall Arkadias Nimmermehr Morgenröte Deus Ex Machina (1) Deus Ex Machina (2) |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Die Welt muss warten Hoffnung oder Wahrheit Die Reiter der Apokalypse Lügen und Geflüster Für meine Mutter Aus der Asche werden wir auferstehen Das zwölfte Siegel Die andere Seite Die Auserwählten Praimfaya |-|Staffel Fünf = Staffel Fünf Eden Schlafende Riesen Die Büchse der Pandora Tödlicher Sand Die Brut Der lange Weg zum Frieden Tod den Tyrannen Das dunkle Jahr Damokles (Teil 1) Damokles (Teil 2) |-|Staffel Sechs = Staffel Sechs Sanctum Red Sun Rising The Children of Gabriel The Face Behind the Glass Memento Mori The Old Man and the Anomaly What You Take With You Matryoshka Adjustment Protocol The Blood of Sanctum Beziehungen |-|Finn Collins = Finn Collins Raven und Finn Collins waren seit ihrer Kindheit befreundet. Finn kümmerte sich um Raven, die von ihrer eigenen Mutter vernachlässigt wurde und teilte seine Rationen mit ihr. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde aus den ihnen ein Paar. ]] Mit der Hilfe von Abigail Griffin folgte Raven ihrem Freund wenige Tage später auf die Erde. Finn, der inzwischen starke Gefühle für Clarke Griffin entwickelt hatte, war zunächst schockiert, da er geglaubt hat, Raven sei wie der Rest der Sky People längst tot. Raven ist schwer getroffen und mit der Zeit musste sie erkennen, das Finn sie zwar noch liebte, er für Clarke aber mehr empfand. Schlussendlich trennt sich Raven von ihm, versucht jedoch später alles, um Finn zu retten, als die Grounder seine Hinrichtung fordern. In ihrer letzten Konversation sagt sie ihm, dass sie für immer eine Familie sein werden. Sie war durch seinen Tod zu tiefst verletzt und traurig. In der dritten Staffel verliert Raven durch die Einnahme des Chips alle Erinnerungen an Finn, einschließlich ihren ersten Kuss mit ihm. Der Verlust ihrer Erinnerungen an ihn bringen Raven dazu, gegen A.L.I.E. zu rebellieren und sich den Chip wieder entfernen zu lassen. |-|Bellamy Blake = Bellamy Blake Raven und Bellamy Blake beginnen ihre Beziehung als Feinde, da Bellamy ihr Funkgerät gestohlen und zerstört hat. Durch Raven erfährt Bellamy allerdings auch das er kein Mörder ist, Kanzler JahaThelonious Jahasein Attentat überlebt hat. Durch diese Information, und das der hohe Rat 320 Menschen opfern möchte, beginnt sich Bellamy zu wandeln und nicht mehr gegen Ark, Erwachsenen und deren Ankunft auf der Erde zu kämpfen. ]] Kurz nach Ravens Trennung von Finn Collins, schläft sie mit Bellamy und erhofft sich dadurch eine Besserung, die aber nicht eintritt. Mit der Zeit verbessert sich das Verhältnis der beiden und sie bauen eine gute Freundschaft auf, in der sie sich gegenseitig respektieren und beschützen. Beiden ist der Schutz der anderen Delinquenten, auch wenn sie offiziell kein Teil der 100 sind, sehr wichtig. Während der verschiedenen Konflikte arbeiten sie zusammen, auch wenn Raven durch ihr kaputtes Bein in manchen Situationen eingeschränkt ist. Als die Todeswelle naht, will Bellamy mit Clarke Griffin Raven eigentlich nur abholen, doch landen schließlich ohne Clarke, aber mit Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori und Echo auf dem Go-Sci Ring und nennen sich später Spacekru. |-|Clarke Griffin = Clarke Griffin Als Raven auf die Erde kommt und Clarke Griffin kennenlernt, ist sie zunächst vom guten Verhältnis zwischen Clarke und ihrer Mutter angetan. Nachdem Raven jedoch erfährt, dass ihr Freund Finn Collins eine Affäre mit Clarke hatte, gibt es einen Bruch zwischen ihnen. Durch die Schwierigkeiten mit den Groundern überwinden sie ihre Probleme und lernen zusammen zu arbeiten. Raven ist am Boden zerstört und wütend auf Clarke, als diese Finn aus Gnade tötet, bis sie realisiert das Clarke die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. In der dritten Staffel arbeiten Raven und Clarke zusammen um die Menschen von A.L.I.E. zu befreien und die Stadt des Lichts abzuschalten. |-|Abigail Griffin = Abigail Griffin Raven und Abigail Griffin hatten eine Patient-Doktor und Mutter-Tochter Verhältnis in einem. Sie sorgten sich sehr um den anderen und beschützen sich. Als Raven auf Clarke trifft sagt sie zu ihr, über Abigail, dass sie keine Mutter gesehen hat, die sich so sehr um ihr Kind sorgt. Nachdem Raven angeschossen wurde versuchte Abigail alles, um es Raven leichter zu machen, was bei Raven allerdings oft auf Unwillen stieß. Abigail gab Raven jedoch nicht auf und versuchte immer wieder ihr zur Seite zu stehen. Als Raven von A.L.I.E. übernommen wird, nimmt Abigail den Chip um Raven das Leben zu retten. Nach Praimfaya II leidet die Beziehung unter Abbys Tablettensucht. Abigail tat alles um ihre Sucht zu befriedigen und setzte damit nicht nur ihr eigenes, sondern auch das Leben ihrer Familie und Freunde auf Spiel, die ihr helfen wollen. Mit Lügen bringt sie Raven gegen deren Willen dazu, der Eligius Corporation zu helfen. Raven ist enttäuscht und wendet sich von Abby ab, sagt ihr, dass sie hofft, das Abby an einer Überdosis stirbt. Die beiden versöhnen sich in "Adjustment Protocol". Abby sagt Raven, dass sie vielleicht nicht Ravens Mutter ist, aber Raven ist ihre Familie und beide umarmen sich. Raven ist entsetzt als sie sieht das Simone Lightbourne Abbys Körper als neuen Host benutzt und traurig, als sie realisiert das Abby tot ist. |-|Jasper Jordan = Jasper Jordan Raven und Jasper Jordan bildeten in der Schlacht um das Dropship ein gutes Team, das sich durch ihre Fähigkeiten gut ergänzte. Sie werden gute Freunde, sind jedoch lange getrennt, da Jasper von den Mountain Men in Mount Weather gefangen gehalten wird. Bei ihrer Beider Rückkehr in das Lager der Sky People, gab sie ihm seine Fliegerbrille, Jaspers altes Markenzeichen, zurück. ]] Mit Ravens Einnahme des Chips, wirkte sie auf ihn ein und wollte ihn benutzten, um den Chipmaker zurück zu holen. Durch die Konversation mit Jasper realisiert Raven, dass der Chip ihr nicht nur Schlechte sondern auch alle gute Erinnerungen genommen hat. Jasper riskiert danach alles, um Raven dabei zu helfen, A.L.I.Es Kontrolle loszuwerden und A.L.I.E. zu zerstören. Kurz vor dem Sieg gegen A.L.I.E. wurde Jasper schwach und nahm den Chip selbst und fand sehr großen Gefallen an der Stadt des Lichts. Er versuchte alles um die Zerstörung zu verhindern, Raven an ihrer Hilfe bei Clarkes Mission zu hindern. Mit der kommenden nuklearen Apokalypse versuchte Jasper in seinen letzten Wochen noch Spaß zu haben, während Raven auf der Seite der Leute stand, die überleben wollten. |-|Sinclair = Jacapo Sinclair Jacapo Sinclair und Raven lernten sich lange vor der Landung der 100, später auch Ravens, auf der Erde kennen. Sie machte ihre Zero-G Ausbildung bei ihm, obwohl sie zunächst wegen eines Herzfehlers abgelehnt wurde. Sinclair gab ihr jedoch eine zweite Chance da sie das beste Testergebnis seit Einführung des Tests hatte und wurde damit zur jüngsten Mechanikerin die die Ark seit 52 Jahren hatte. Sinclair zeigt ein hohes Maß an Fürsorge für Raven und wird im Laufe der Zeit zu einer Vaterfigur für sie. Er versucht sie zu unterstützen, als sie durch ihre Verletzung eingeschränkt ist. Sinclair opfert sich für Raven als sie von Carl Emerson in Arkadia angegriffen werden. |-|Miles Shaw = Miles Shaw Miles Shaw entschied sich bereits schnell nach der Landung der Gagarin auf der Erde dafür, der Wonkru und Spacekru zu helfen und gegen seine Anführer zu arbeiten. Er wollte eine friedliche Kommunikation zwischen den Völkern und verachtete Paxton McCrearys Handeln. Beide entwickeln langsam romantisches Interesse, trauen sich zunächst aber nicht dazu zu stehen. Schlussendlich wurden sie dann ein Paar. Als Raven herausfindet, dass Shaw von den Strahlungstürmen getötet wurde, bricht sie in Tränen aus. |-|Weitere Beziehungen = Kyle Wick Raven und Kyle Wick begannen als Kollegen die während des Krieg gegen Mount Weather zusammen arbeiteten. Wick war es, der die ersten Versuche unternahm, ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen. ]] Er baute eine Schiene für ihr kaputtes Bein, welche Raven zunächst ablehnte, doch Wick machte ihr klar, dass Raven die Hilfe ihrer Freunde annehmen sollte, statt alle von sich zu stoßen. Gemeinsam schalten sie den Säurenebel ab und zerstören die Turbinen, die die Mountain Men für die Stromgewinnung brauchen. Nach ihrem Sieg schlafen sie miteinander, doch Raven macht ihm klar, das sie noch nicht dazu bereit ist, eine neue Beziehung einzugehen. Aussehen Raven ist eine junge Frau mit einem dunklen Teint, braunen Augen. Ihre dunkelbraunen langen Haaren trägt sie immer zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz. Raven ist 1,65m groß und hat einen athletischen Körperbau. Es wird auch gezeigt das Raven Ohrringe trägt. Raven trägt in der Regel ein dunkelgraues Tank Top kombiniert mit einer Jacke, Jeans und Stiefeln. Ihre rote Jacke ist eins ihrer Markenzeichen. Persönlichkeit Raven hat einen starken Willen und keine Angst Regeln und Gesetze zu brechen. Sie ist auch sehr intelligent und besitzt ein großes Wissen und gute Fähigkeiten im mechanischen Bereich. Allerdings ist sie auch sehr temperamentvoll und leicht reizbar. Sie unterstützt die Delinquenten mit ihren Fähigkeiten und ermöglicht es ihnen, nicht nur wieder den Funkkontakt zur Ark herzustellen sondern auch mit dem Bau von Bomben, Mienen, Munition, Walkie-Talkies und anderer Geräte, die sie brauchen um sich auf der Erde zu Wehr zu setzen. Nach der Trennung von Finn wirkt sie zunächst kalt und stürzt sich in einen One Night Stand mit Bellamy. In der Beziehung zu anderen stößt Raven andere Menschen oft von sich, bevor diese Raven verletzten könnten, was Kyle Wick ihr auch Nacht vorwirft nachdem sie Sex hatten und sie ihn von sich stößt. Raven ist es sehr wichtig sich in das Geschehen einzubinden und mitzuwirken. Sie will den anderen helfen, was jedoch nach der Verletzung am Ende der ersten Staffel sehr schwer fällt, da sie nicht nur starke Schmerzen hat sondern auch auf eine Gehhilfe angewiesen ist. (Die 48) es fällt ihr schwer die Hilfe von anderen anzunehmen und möchte alles alleine schaffen. Auftritte Trivia * Raven stammt von den Arkgründern Floyd und Amanda Reyes ab. * Sie und Finn kennen sich seit ihrer Kindheit. * Raven kommt von der Mechanik Station. ** Sie ist die jüngste Zero-G Mechaniker seit 52 Jahren. ** Raven war die aller erste Person auf der Ark die ein perfektes Test Ergebnis hatte. * Finn machte ihr einen Anhänger der wie ein Rabe aussieht. Sie gab ihm den Anhänger nach ihrer Trennung zurück. ** In der dritten Staffel hat sie den Anhänger wieder. Er hängt in den Jeep den sie auf der Erkundungstour fährt. (Wanheda 1) * Jason Rothenberg twitterte das Raven ebenfalls Bisexuell ist. https://twitter.com/jrothenbergtv/status/672991169312194560 * Sie war die zweite Person die nicht zu den Original 100 gehörte und einen Fuß auf die Erde setzte. * Raven Reyes war die erste Person die nach 97 Jahren den Funkkontakt zwischen Erde und Ark wiederherstellt. ** Sie baute ebenfalls Walkie-Talkies. * Raven ist mit Bellamy, Sterling, Monroe, Finn, Murphy, Octavia und einem unbekannten Delinquenten eine von 6 Sky People die nicht von den Mountain Men gefangen genommen wurde. * Raven verrät Abigail nicht das Murphy auf sie geschossen hat. (Die 48) * In der Folge Spacewalker wird gezeigt das nicht Finn sondern Raven den illegalen Spaziergang im All gemacht hat. ** Finn nahm die Schuld auf sich da Raven zu diesem Zeitpunk schon älter als 18 war. ** Der Ausflug ins All war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Finn an Raven. ** Es wurden dabei Sauerstoffreserven für 3 Monate verschwendet. ** Sie wurde zwar zunächst wegen einem Herzfehler als Mechaniker abgelehnt, später erfährt sie jedoch von Sinclair das sie doch als Zero-G Mechaniker angenommen wurde. * Sie trägt in der zweiten Staffel Jasper Fliegerbrille die sie ihm der Folge Das gelobte Land wieder zurück gibt. * Lindsey Morgen erzählte das es eigentlich geplant war das ihr Charakter nach fünf Episoden stirbt. * Eigentlich sollte Raven Finns 35 Jährige Mutter sein. Das Liebesdreieck war für Clarke, Octavia und Finn geplant. * Raven ist ein Charakter der nicht in der Romanvorlage vorkommt. Bedeutende Tötungen * Unbekannte Anzahl an Groundern (Leuchtfeuer die ein Dorf der Grounder nieder brannten) (Ein Licht am Horizont) * Unbekannte Anzahl an Groundern (Explosion der Brücke) * 300 Grounder (Explosion des Dropships) * 1 unbekannter Grounder, der Murphy gefangen hatte * 3 Mount Weather Wachen (Explosion der Dammturbinen) * 1 Krieger der Ice Nation. * 1 Attentäter der Ice Nation * Hannah Green (digital) (half Monty ihren Code aus der Stadt des Lichts zu löschen) * Kodiak (indirekt, half Bellamy und Echo) * Paxton McCreary (indirekt, half Clarke) * A.L.I.E. 2.0 (Flamme) (zerstört um Madi zu retten) Zitate Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Der 13. Clan : Raven '''(über Pike in Mount Weather): "Da fühlt sich jemand wie zu Hause." Blutgetränktes Land : '''Raven zu Jaha: "Es gibt keinen einfachen Weg, Schmerz zu eliminieren." Staffel Vier Galerie Referenzen en:Raven Reyes fr:Raven Reyes it:Raven Reyes pl:Raven Reyes Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Jugendliche Kategorie:Lebt Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Die 100 Kategorie:Kult um A.L.I.E. Kategorie:Spacekru Kategorie:Mecha Station Kategorie:Ark Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Arkadia Kategorie:Mount Weather Kategorie:Beccas Insel Kategorie:A.L.I.E. Kategorie:Stadt des Lichts Kategorie:Go-Sci Ring Kategorie:Green Valley Kategorie:Eligius IV Kategorie:Mond Alpha Kategorie:Sanctum Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Staffel Drei Kategorie:Staffel Vier Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Kategorie:Staffel Sieben